The Heart Never Lies
by Skates16
Summary: If you love someone, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If not, they never were. I was going to leave this up to fate, but I guess fate hates me, huh? Moliver. One-shot


_This is something that came to me yesterday when I finished writing my maths exam... actually, the saying was stuck in my head and then listening to the song later I came up with this. Uhm, yeah, it's kinda pointless though..._

_But anyway, I love this song so I wrote this out. I do change the POV twice, but it's pretty easy to pick up when that happens and who I've changed it to.The song that I used is 'The Heart Never Lies' by (who'd have gussed?) McFly!!_

**The Heart Never Lies**

_If you love someone, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were._

For some reason I had that saying ringing in my ears as I watched him. I sighed, I'd been following that annoying saying for about 2 years now and so far nothing had happened. Guess he wasn't mine to begin with then?

Why did I actually follow that stupid saying in the first place anyway? I was scared actually, I wasn't sure I liked him that way back then. Only afterward did I realize what I'd done and decided to let fate take it's course.

I guess fate just thinks I have everything, huh?

"Hey Miles." He said as he sat down across from me. I gave him a small smile and prayed that he hadn't noticed me staring… then again, he never does.

"Hey Oliver." I said and then eyed the food in front of him. "You really want to take a chance with the food they serve here?"

"Hey, it's not that bad!" He protested. "And it's just food."

"That's your stomach talking." I told him. Oliver just shrugged and dug into the food laid out in front of him.

"Hey Miley." Lilly said as she came bounding towards us. She slid into the seat next to mine and then stole some of Oliver's fries.

"Hey!" he protested and Lilly just stuck her tongue out at him.

"You owed me money, I now consider us even." She said and then eyed the rest of the fries. Lilly then proceeded to grab the rest of them. Oliver couldn't really do anything as Lilly then ran away and his mouth was full so he couldn't exactly shout at her.

Oh, he tried, and failed.

"That is disgusting." I said and made a face. Oliver gave me a sheepish smile and then continued eating his lunch. Then of course my whole world turned upside down when I saw one person walking towards us. Or should I say him?

His girlfriend.

"Uh, I'll catch you late Oliver." I said quickly, grabbed my bag and ran out of there before he could say anything to stop me.

_xXxXx_

_Some people laugh, some people cry_

_Some people live, some people die_

_Some people run, right into the fire_

_Some people hide their every desire_

I was enjoying this bright sunny day as I walked home from school. I'd missed Jackson and therefore missed my lift; Lilly had run off to the Skate Park and Oliver… well, I was actually trying to avoid spending time with him.

Though he doesn't really know the meaning of alone time when I told him this as we left our school.

"Why do you want alone time when you could be spending time with Smoken' Oken?" He asked. I know he was just messing about, but I just couldn't help but smile sadly. He didn't pick this up though.

"I just want time to think." I said. "I mean, I'm not getting a lot of alone time because of… well, my double life."

"Oh, I get it." He said and nodded knowingly. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Then why are you still walking with me?" I asked.

"Oh."

"It's ok." I said, caving in with the look on his face. When did this crush become out of hand? "I guess we should spend as much time as we can."

"Right, so I was thinking…" He started. I felt my heart race up, a thousand thoughts running through my head now. Usually if a guy started a sentence like that, he was going to ask me out… But he wouldn't cheat on his girlfriend, right? "I could stay at your house for the rest of the afternoon. You know, for your food… and your answers for the homework questions."

I rolled my eyes and tried to calm down. Right, Oliver would only ever want that. Nothing more.

"Sure." I said and quickened my pace, so Oliver sped up too.

"Hey, why'd you run out on me at lunch?" He asked. Oh great, I knew that was going to come up again.

"Oh, I saw Joanie coming and thought that… maybe you two wanted some alone time." Partially the truth. If I didn't like Oliver, I would've stayed… then again, if I didn't like Oliver would that mean Joanie and I would get along, like she does with Lilly?

"Miles, you don't have to leave every time Joanie and I are together." He said and then put his arm around my shoulders to give me a hug. I sighed. "Like I said before, you're my best-"

"Girl bud." I finished for him. "Though I don't really like seeing you and Joanie being all…" I trailed off trying to look for the right word. I guess Oliver caught on to what I was trying to say.

"Us acting like a real couple?" He asked. I then had a flash back to seeing him and Joanie sitting at Rico's and Oliver kissing her. I shuddered.

"Yeah. I mean, I never did that to you…" I trailed off as he gave me a look. "Ok, fine. So I did do that when I went out with Jake."

"But you saw the error of your ways." Oliver said and then dropped his arm from my shoulder. I didn't let him see the disappointment in my face and noticed that we'd finally reached my house.

Rest of the afternoon was just like every other afternoon, the two of us goofed off, put off our homework till the last minute and I helped Oliver make the biggest sandwich ever, one that could rival Jackson's.

Though I knew this was all we'd ever be: best friends.

_--_

_But we are the lovers,_

_If you don't believe me_

_Then just look into my eyes_

'_Cause the heart never lies_

_--_

I was pretty much half asleep when my mom dropped me off at school. I think I waved at her as I got out and I know I pretty much ran into the building to avoid being seen with her. (Though maybe that wasn't that smart of an idea, exists the possibility that she knew my intentions and will be pretty mad when I get home.)

"Hey Oliver." I heard someone call out. I couldn't put a face to the name so I turned around. Oh. Joanie.

"Hi." I muttered and then rubbed my eyes, hoping it'd help them stay open. Nope.

"You ok? You look really… tired." Joanie asked me.

"Oh, I, er, just had a rough night." I said. That was true, I was up half the night thinking about important things and then getting distracted by other important things, like food. Yeah, I was hungry at around midnight. Ever heard of a midnight feast?

"Oh, ok." She said. "Well, I'll come sit with you at lunch, ok?"

I just nodded and gave her a hug before she went off to her own locker. I then headed down to my one and was surprised to see Miley there.

"Are you early or am I late?" I asked her.

"Your late." She muttered, head stuck in the locker.

"Why so grumpy?" I asked jokingly. She glared at me then slammed her locker shut. Ok, did I say something wrong?

"Never mind Oliver. I'll see you in homeroom." She said and quickly left me. I stared after her till Lilly came up behind me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer. Oh no wait, you've already got so many." She then opened my locker (somehow she knew my code, something I didn't know. Though I don't really need one, do I?) "Oh, look, here's some more of her."

"What?" I turned around and saw that she was pointing to the Hannah picture hanging up in my locker. I glared at Lilly, but felt my face go red. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, but it's obvious you like Miley." Lilly said and shook her head. "You shouldn't cheat on Joanie like that."

"I'm not! And I don't like Miley like that!" I protested.

"I was just messing with you. And, something to remember in the future, your eyes give you away." She said and then skipped past me. I frowned at her and then quickly glanced at the picture I had of Miley that was stuck to the back of my locker.

_xXxXx_

_Some people fight, some people fall_

_Others pretend they don't care at all_

_If you want to fight I'll stand right beside you_

_The day that you fall, I'll be right behind you_

"You two are so slow!" Lilly complained as we walked towards the cafeteria. I didn't know Miley's reason for walking slowly, but mine were pretty much simple: I didn't want to face Joanie. Thanks to Lilly, I knew what I had to do.

I had to break up with her, and that was not going to go down well.

"You can go on without us." Miley said. Lilly sighed and then ran off in front of us. Either she knew what was happening and wanted a front row seat or she was really hungry.

Then again, it could be neither. Though sometimes it seems like Lilly knows me better then I know myself. Weird, right?

"She must be really hungry." Miley said and then laughed. "I don't know why anyone would want to rush off like that."

"Uh, yeah." I said. I didn't see Miley look at me because I was concentrating on how I could run out of the cafeteria really fast and avoid getting attacked by Joanie. Maybe if I don't go at all, she'll get the message…

"What are you thinking about? Oliver?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Miley. We'd stopped walking, which was good because I could see Joanie… she hadn't spotted me yet. I could still make a run for it…

"Oliver!" Miley shouted and I quickly put my hand to her mouth. Joanie hadn't heard her.

"Ssh." I said and then pulled her back a couple of steps. When Joanie was out of my sight, I pulled my hand away from Miley's face and looked at her. She was pretty mad at me.

"What was that for?" She asked, but thankfully she wasn't shouting at me anymore.

"It's a long story, so the cheat sheet one is I'm breaking up with Joanie." Is it possible that her eyes brightened at that? Oh yeah, she hates Joanie. She never told me the reason why… Lilly said it had something to do with Hannah Montana.

Oh.

"Really?" She asked. Why was she so excited for this? I was about to go to war here! Did she want to see me dead? Was that it? Then again, I'm assuming too much here. Of course Lilly would kill me, but would Joanie? The two are so alike, so I'd go with a maybe.

Would Miley kill me? No, her father would most likely kill me for breaking her heart…

"Uhm, well, yeah." I answered Miley, trying to push those thoughts out of my head. Miley gave me a huge smile, spun me around and pushed me forwards. "What are you doing!"

Girls are crazy.

"Helping you along." She stated. "Oliver, I know this is going to be hard for you, but you have to do it. I'll be there for you, moral support! You can do this."

As she said this pep talk, the two of us entered the cafeteria. Joanie had to look up then and narrow her eyes at Miley who had a hand on my back, pushing me forwards. Good thing she didn't look at my face, because it must have been one of sheer horror.

Well, that's how I felt at that present point.

"Miley! I don't want to do this now! Not in front of everyone!" I whispered to her. She stopped pushing me, but walked around me to stand in front of me.

"Then when are you going to do it? You'll always make up some lame excuse to do it later until you never do it!"

Well… she had a point.

"Ok, but I've got to do this myself." I said and looked around Miley at Joanie. "Though stand nearby in case I need your help getting me out alive."

_--_

_To pick up the pieces_

_If you don't believe me_

_Then just look into my eyes_

'_Cause the heart never lies_

_--_

I watched the whole thing take place. I'd gone to join Lilly at her table and watched as Oliver walked slowly to Joanie and they started talking. I knew that there existed the possibility of him messing this up, which is why I tried to stay as close as I could to him.

The break up went pretty well, I think. Oliver did get his hand squeezed to death as he was talking to Joanie, but other then that he got out of it in one piece. Joanie also took the whole thing pretty well; she kind of looked happy when Oliver told her the relationship was done.

Oliver walked over to our table, a huge grin on his face. "Done."

"I know, I saw. You ok?" I asked him that question yet again. He just shrugged and sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders again.

Again, that saying was ringing in my ears as he did that, but one line kept repeating itself. _If they were yours, they'd return._

Hey, maybe fate doesn't think I have everything?

xXxXx

_Another year over and we're still together_

_It's not always easy_

_But I'm here forever_

_We are the lovers_

_I know you believe me_

_When you look into my eyes_

'_Cause the heart never lies_

"Lilly, don't you want to go get me something to drink?" I asked lazily. I heard my best friend mutter something under her breath, but I heard her get off her beach towel and walk away towards Rico's I guessed. I just grinned and looked up at Oliver's face.

The three of us were on the beach, though Lilly didn't like how Oliver and I couldn't keep our hands off each other. I was currently resting my head on his chest while he had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You didn't want anything, did you?" I asked. He just smiled and shook his head.

"If I did, I'd steal yours." He said. I scowled at him and tried to get out of his hold, but he just laughed and held me tighter. I then rolled my eyes and rested my head on his chest again.

"You know it's been a year." I said. "Since you asked me out. Took you long enough though."

"Hey, it was a very traumatising time. I'd just broken up with my girlfriend and Lilly told me to wait a couple of months!"

"Since when do you listen to Lilly?"

"If I didn't listen to Lilly, then I don't think we'd be here." Oliver muttered, which confused me, but didn't say anything about it. I looked up at Oliver again, looking into his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing." I said and kissed him softly.

"Oh please, if you didn't use the chance when I was gone to make out, then don't start now." Lilly said as she returned. Oliver and I both started laughing again, but didn't stop kissing.

'_Cause the heart never lies_

* * *

_Uhm... I got nothing to say really. Hee hee... ooh, if you haven't been to my profile in a while, then you might not know I have a poll up for a new HM fic! Go vote! You can vote for 3 fics! :)_

_Ha ha, sorry I had to tell everyone that. And to go listen to the song, best song ever. _


End file.
